Supernannya/Pokemon AU/Tropes/Story and Gameplay Integration
Psychic-type moves cannot hit Dark-type Pokémon and are capable of nullifying Psychic powers on return in the series and are completely unaffected by a trained psychic’s mindreading. * Fairy-type Pokemon will recieved no damage when hit by a Dragon-type move, while the Hydreigon and Kommo-o lines will experience much more pain due to their typing, Dark/Dragon and Fighting/Dragon respectively. * Frustration and Return both apply, with those with max-power Frustration begrudgingly working with their trainer or even annoyed with them and those with max-power Return being happy to work for them. * Pokémon that form couples despite seperate egg groups are infertile, therefore, cannot have kids together and Legendary Pokemon are sterile aswell as Ultra Beasts, a reference to the Pokémon games that Legendaries and Ultra Beasts are incapable of breeding. * Despite it being metagame in competitive online Pokémon battling, the use of Mythical and Legendary Pokémon are often frowned upon due to players believing they are better than any other Pokémon, in Supernannya/Pokémon AU, it is discouraged to use legendaries and Mythical Pokémon in tournaments as there is risk of theft. * Pokémon with Levitate or Flying-type can avoid Ground-based moves easily, usually by flying in the air. * Pokémon with more than two heads tend to have multiple personality disorder in human forme, as Zweilous, Doduo or Dodrio since they have multiple heads, this is not the case for Hydreigon, who only have one brain. * Electric type moves tend to act like a rod to Ground-types and don’t feel pain from the electricity. * Literal ghost Pokémon like Yamata cannot be hit by any attacks, similar how literal ghosts in Lavender Tower cause your Pokémon to be too scared to move. * Places in Pokémon Amie/Refresh where the Pokémon doesn’t like getting touched apply such as an Espeon’s forehead gem, Mewtwo’s head, the right three of Ninetales’ tails or Hydreigon’s wings. * Deino and Zweilous in human forme have cataracts and their eyes are clouded over. * Steel type Pokémon are immune to many kinds of poison, likely a reference to Steel types being immune to Poison-type moves. * Galar, in accordance with the fact that no Pokémon not in their PokéDex will be available, Have strict immigration laws concerning Pokémon entering the region with no Pokémon not in their PokeDex being permitted, Key and Mega Stones and Z-Crystals are also banned to preserve the Dynamax, also, in response to #BringBackTheNationalDex’s toxic side of the debate, there is a protest group protesting the ban called the NDIGL or the National Dex in Galar League, They have been seen as annoying by tourists due to their loud and disruptive protests. * Male-only Pokémon species can only breed with the use of a Ditto to have another Pokémon like Tyrogue or Rufflet. * Tyrogue’s evolutions in the series depend on how well they do at attacking or defending or both, with those better at attacking evolve into Hitmonlee, at defending evolve into Hitmonchan and both equally evolve into Hitmontop. * Baby Pokémon such as Tyrogue and Pichu aren’t fertile until they evolve. * Attract only works on the opposite gender of the user such as the male Pytka, Hinomaru, Minus, Rev and Lolly etc, etc aswell the female Kania, Angel, Sun, Bubbles, Plus, etc, etc, it cannot affect legendaries such as Flames, Pokemon with the ability Oblivious due to their former’s infertility and possibly vow of celibacy, Pytka and other male Pokémon in the series even give a disgusted or an annoyed expression when their male opponent in the series tried to use Attract on them, also due to Pytka’s homophobic tendencies, He also tells them that they reminded him of “Kobovona‘s male strippers.”. * As true to Ninetales’ PokeDex entry stating they can live for a millennia, Ninetales and Vulpix in both their Alolan and non-Alolan formes have extremely long lifespans.